


King Pigeon

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck dates yoga instructors, Crack, Drabble, F/M, this is not a buddie fic because Buck deserves to be in the spotlight on his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about Buck trying an advanced yoga pose to impress the yoga instructor.Written for the Yoga Drabble Challengeon tumblr, to try and retell the story of the 50 yoga instructors Evan Buckley said he dated. As usual inspired by the Buddie discord.Direct link to the tumblr post ishere.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	King Pigeon

"I can."

"That's an advanced pose Ev. You can't."

Carrie’s lack of trust in Buck’s flexibility is annoying and the main reason he just has to try the King Pigeon pose now.

"It can't be harder than what I do during training."

Becoming a firefighter is his destiny ( _his words_ ) and the Fire Academy program is harder than anything he ever did, including the SEAL. But it’s worth it and the reason he’s confident he can master that pose.

Three hours in the ER later, Buck has a broken nose but more chances to get laid. _Pity laid_. Still counts.


End file.
